The Boy and the Witch
by h.garrett.830
Summary: Little fanfic based on stories on DeviantArt. Night Blackclaw (a Sonic OC) was created by DarkArtistKaiser Warning: contains vore Reviews would be appreciated.


It was in the late afternoon one day as a young boy made his way through the shaded grove of trees, making his way through the brushes of green. The boy, who was about 4 years old with peach skin, brown hair, hazel eyes, and wearing a simple blue tunic and brown pants and brown shoes, was exploring the forest near his village in hopes of finding someone who was said to live there. The only problem was, he couldn't find his way. He was lost.

"Hello?" he asked hoping someone would reply "Is anyone here?"

"Why hello there" a voice replied

The boy turned around to see where, or, more accurately who, the response came , standing in front of him, was a 6ft tall bat-woman with white fur, a pale peach muzzle, purple eyes, black lips, and had a simple black dress that covered most of her chubby body, yet exposes a bit of her large cleavage.

"Hello…" the boy asked with a smile "Who are you?"

The bat lady smiled with a bit of a smirk "My name is Night Blackclaw. What's your name little one?"

"My name is Joseph" the boy replied

"Tell me Joseph" Night said as she approached him "what's a little boy like you doing all the way out here alone?"

"Well…." Joseph started to say when his stomach started to growl

"You poor thing…" Night said

"Well I've been lost for quite a while…" Joseph said rubbing his tummy

"Tell you what, how about I take you to my home and fill that empty belly of yours?" Night asked offering the lost child her hand

Joseph accepted her hand "Thank you Miss Night"

"Why of course my dear boy. Now come along, my home isn't too far from here. And Joseph?"

"Yes Miss Night?"

"Call me Night"

The bat lead the boy on through the woods until they came to a humble little wooden house.

"Here we are. Home sweet home" Night told her guest as they entered

Joseph was in awe, never in his life had he seen a nicer looking place to live

"Make yourself comfortable on the sofa" Night said pointing to a couch in her den "I'll fix you something to eat in just a second"

"Thank you again Night"

"But of course Joseph"

She went into the kitchen and looked over a couple of her recipes. "What to use, what to use?" she asked herself with a smirk "It has to be something sweet like he is…" She continued on "I have to admit, this one isn't like the others I've fed…..there's something about him….something different….." It was then that she found the perfect recipe to use. "This will due….." she beamed as she got cooking

A few minutes later, Night came out of the kitchen and served Joseph a pie in a tin "What is it?" he asked

"Just my famous "Night-Pie" she answered handing him a fork "I hope you enjoy it"

"Thanks"

With that, he took a piece of pie, put it in his mouth and chewed it. His face lit up. He began to eat more and more of the pie

"What an appetite!" Night thought as she watched him devour the dish. She licked her lips as he finished the pie when Joseph noticed something a bit off. "Did you like it?" she asked with innocence

"Yes!" he said with glee "That was the tastiest pie I've ever eaten!" It was then that he noticed Night looking at him in an odd way "What?" he asked

"Nothing" Night grinned "it's just that my pie seems to have really filled you up…."

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look for yourself"

Joseph looked down to see that his normally thin tummy was now looking a bit pudgy after eating that pie. "I see what you mean…." he said as he started to feel a bit woozy

"Don't fret" Night said as she laid the boy on the couch and began rubbing his belly "it will pass soon…" Joseph began to giggle a bit "What's so funny?" she asked retaining her grin with an eyebrow raised

"Sorry, I'm a bit ticklish"

"Is that right?" Night said with a schemster smile

"Yes, especially on my feet"

That was all Night needed to hear. She held Joseph down as he laughed up a fit as she mercilessly tickled his feet. He tried to struggle, but it was no use, she was just too strong for him. A few minutes later, by the time she stopped, the little boy was quite worn out. In fact, he was still catching his breath.

"Feeling better?" Night asked as she resumed massaging Joseph's plump stomach

"Yes….."

"Almost time…" Night thought

"To find someone…." Joseph interjectec

"I beg your pardon?" Night asked

"Earlier you asked my why I came out to the forest, and it was because I was looking for someone…" he explain

This peaked Night's curiosity "Who were you looking for?"

"In my village, there have been stories and rumors of someone who lives in these very woods, someone who isn't like other people…"

"And who, pray tell, would that be?"

"No one knows her true name, but everyone calls her 'The Witch of the Woods'...they say she abducts those who are lost, and eats them…."

This confused Night "Why venture here to find someone like that?"

Joseph looked up and smiled "So I can try to see if she can use her powerful magic to grant me something that I've always wanted…."

Night was dumbfounded. "Let's say, for the moment, if I were this 'Witch of the Woods', what would you ask of me?"

"A family" Joseph answered plain and simple

"Explain…"

"You see, I'm an orphan...I've lived my whole life in the village orphanage with plenty of other different kids...it's nothing too fancy, and it's a nice place….but ever since I can remember, I've always wanted to be adopted by a family. A family that's loving, caring, kind, etc., etc…..that's what I would wish for, and I'd do ANYTHING for it….."

This shocked Night. She knew that there was something about Joseph, but she never expected this. Never in her many years had she ever seen someone go to such lengths for such a wish….

"Are you her?" he asked

This took Night by surprise. She wanted to say no, she wanted to deny it, but how could she lie to this boy? She didn't know how to respond until Joseph gave her a big hug. "Yes…." she said "I am her….I am sorry for the deception…"

"It's ok, I figured it out when you served me that pie...most of the stories say they the witch served her prey food that fatten them up in the belly. After seeing that happen to me, it didn't take too long to put two and two together…" He took a deep breath and said "Can you grant my wish?"

Night was stunned. Never before had her heart ever melted like this. She thought about it for a moment. "Are you willing to do ANYTHING for a family?" she asked

"Yes, anything…."

"Very well…" she said "I only require one test to see how much you want your wish…"

"What is it?" he asked

Night was almost a bit hesitant in asking it. "If you are completely willing to allow me to cook and eat you, I shall make your request happen….do you accept?"

Joseph answered in a heartbeat "I accept"

What followed next was Night tying Joseph up with the strongest rope she had, and though she tied him pretty tight, the boy did not struggle. He continued to remain this way as Night placed Joseph in her cauldron as she cooked. Night was amazed at how much bravery the kid was showing. No one had ever show this much willingness in being boiled alive. In a matter of minutes he was ready. Night gripped the knot in Joseph's ropes and proceeded to bring him close to her mouth.

"Are you sure you still want to go through with the rest of it" she asked as their eyes met

"I'm sure…."

"Aren't you even the least bit scared that I might change my mind and decide to digest you?"

"Nope...I trust you..." he said as he closed his eyes and held his breath, ready for what was next

However, at that moment, Night untied him. This confused Joseph

"Night? What are you doing?"

Night smiled "I've decided to give you what you want…"

"But you haven't eaten me"

"I don't have to"

"Come again?" he asked scratching his head

Night leaned down and put a hand on his shoulder "You've proven to me that you want this more than anything...and for that, I will reward you…"

Joseph leaped and hugged her harder than he's ever hugged anyone "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

It was then that Joseph let out a yawn. He was slowly falling asleep. Night picked up the boy and held him in her arms. "I will use my magic to return you home" she said "Expect to be adopted tomorrow…"

"Thank you…." he yawned hugging her again

"By the way" she asked before sending him off "is there a certain family you want?"

"Not really…" he said as he drifted to sleep "But if I have a mother….I want her to be just like you…"

Everything went black as his eyes closed. When he woke up, he was in his bed at the orphanage, and his belly was no longer chubby. For a moment, he wondered if the events he had just experienced was real or if it was a dream…..

"Glad to see you're up..." a voice said

Joseph looked to see that it was Mrs. Gwendolyn, the woman who founded and runs the orphanage. "What happened?" he asked

"We found you asleep right outside the front door" she replied with a kind voice "We carried you up here and let you have some rest"

"When did you find me?"

"Just yesterday evening"

"Yesterday?!"

"Yes" she smiled "And it's a good thing you're awake right now"

"Why's that?" he asked

"Well, there's someone who's here to adopt you"

Joseph could not believe what he was hearing. His dream was finally coming true. He jumped out of bed and packed his bags quicker than you can say "hurry"

"She's right this way" she said as she escorted him down the stairs

"She?" he wondered as he carried his bags

"Oh yes, a nice woman came by yesterday after we found you. She said she was looking to adopt a son, and she picked you as if she knew who to choose…"

"What's her name?"

"She said her name was Ms. Blackclaw, Night Blackclaw"

"Could it be…" he thought as he reached the orphanage's lobby

"There he is..." a familiar voice rang in his ears "my new son!"

It was Night! He just couldn't believe it! Night walked over, picked Joseph up, znd proceeded to affectionately kiss his face. Joseph hugged her back. It wasn't long before Joseph said his goodbyes to everyone at the orphanage, and he Night were walking home hand in hand.

"There was one thing I was wondering" he asked as they arrived at the house in the woods

"Why I was the one to adopt you?" Night said her usual smirk "Well, to be honest, with everything that has happened, I decided that I needed a child in my life...plus you did say if you have a mother, you'd want her to be just like me...so I thought 'why not?' and adopted you...my little boy…" She kissed him on the head

Joseph got an idea. "You know….I don't think it would be fair for you to call me your son just yet…"

"And why is that?" she asked a bit smugly

"Because mothers have to have their children in their bellies…"

Night liked where he was going. "Fair enough!" she said lifting him by his tunic collar

"Help!" he shouted in a fake panic "A wicked witch is trying to eat me!"

Night loved this idea. "No one's coming to save you little boy..." she sneered in character as she lifted him over her mouth "you're MINE now!"

Joseph pretends to struggle as Night swallowed him. In a minute flat, he landed in her belly and playfully kicked and pushed against her gut. "Please let me out!"

"Never!" Night cackled "Welcome to to your new home little one!"

She continued to pretend to cackle until she falls over. She actually laughs at Joseph's kicks.

"Take it easy!" she chuckled "If you keep doing, I might puke you up!"

"Ok" he said in a small huff and sat down

For the rest of the day, Joseph remained in place in his new mother's big belly, which he actually enjoyed. At around bedtime, Night pushed on her belly button, like it was a button, and out Joseph came through her mouth.

"Are you ok?" she asked hugging him

"Yes" he said hugging her back "it was actually pretty comfy in there"

Night lifted Joseph into her arms "Anywho, it time for a bath, then it's time to brush our teeth and head to bed"

"Ahhhhhh…." he groaned

"Don't worry, you get to sleep with me, at least until we get you a bed, and we can bathe together if you want"

"Alright….I'll budge" he said in surrender

After this, she took him to the bathroom where the both of them striped down and gotinto the tub

"This feels nice…" Joseph sighed as reclined in the tub.

It was then that he noticed Night was missing. At that moment, a shark-like being stealthily moved under the water as she snuck up on him. The shark brushed up against Joseph's foot "Hello?"

The shark surfaced as it pinned Joseph down, splashing some of the water out of the screamed for a moment until he recognized Night "How did you do that?"

"One of my many skills of magic happens to be changing how I look. Are you alright?" she asked relinquishing her grip

"I will be….but first…." he grinned as he tackled Night, pinning her to the side tub

"Touché Joseph" Night complimented as she changed back to her true form

Yup, those two had their fun as they played in the tub. They playfully wrestled and tickled each other as more and more bath water hit the floor. When they were done and got towels and he said "That was fun…"

"Just wait until you see the pool" Night said as she dried him off with a towel

"You have a pool? Here?" he asked, astonished at the fact

Night patted his head "Darling, when you have magic like I do, you can do some pretty amazing things…"

After drying off, and brushing their teeth, Night and Joseph retired to Night's queen sized bed.

"Thank you again...for everything….mama….I love you..." he said as he hugged his mother and went to sleep

"Of course….my little boy...I love you too..." she said as she kissed him and fell asleep with her arms around him


End file.
